Harry und der Traum von der mysteriösen Kuh
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Harry hat einen Traum, der ihn seeeeeehr beunruhigt...


**Harry Potter und der Traum von der mysteriösen Kuh**

_Gut, schön, da ist sie. Unsere erste HP-Fiction. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie wir so ´nen Bockmist verzapfen konnten, aber irgendwie isses passiert._

_Also, seid bitte nachsichtig mit uns. (Oder tut wenigstens so als wärt ihrs)_

Harry Potter war nun im sechsten Hogwarts Jahr.

Da er immer etwas anderes zu tun hatte als schulische Dinge, zum Beispiel Basilisken im Schulklo erledigen oder lustiges Reisen mit Portschlüsseln zu Lord Voldi (Um nur mal zwei Beispiele zu nennen) war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er kleben geblieben war und nun eine Ehrenrunde drehte.

Idiot!

Ron war vor einigen Wochen von der peitschenden Weide in seine Einzelteile zerlegt worden, da er sich mächtig die Kante gegeben hatte und in seinem Suff an den falschen Baum...na ja.

Doch es gab etwas, das Harry mehr beschäftigte als der Tod seines Freundes. Und das waren seine Visionen.

Seit neustem litt Harry Potter nämlich an einem schlimmen Albtraum:

Er träumte von einer Kuh. Doch es war keine gewöhnliche Kuh, nein: sie war lila und hatte einen mysteriösen Schriftzug auf der linken Arschbacke :MILKA.

Harry konnte sich keinen Reim auf diesen Traum machen, alles was er wusste war, dass er ihn jede Nacht hatte. Ach ja, und manchmal im Wahrsage-Unterricht.

diese Visionen beunruhigten ihn sehr, doch er hatte niemanden mehr mit dem er darüber reden konnte.

Hermine konnte ihn nicht mehr ausstehen seitdem er Sirius dazu angestiftet hatte seine Hundesgestalt anzunehmen und in dieser Hermines Katze, Krummbein, auf die peitschende Weide zu jagen, wo sie so ziemlich das selbe Ende wie Ron genommen hatte. Sirius war zwar mittlerweile tot, was Hermine jedoch nicht daran hinderte, Harry leidenschaftlich zu hassen. Außerdem ging sie jetzt (sehr zu Harrys Leidwesen) mit Draco, der war nämlich viel angesagter und cooler. Hermine fiel also schon mal weg. Remus Lupin war mehr als sauer auf Harry, und das nicht ohne Grund; Wo immer Harry auftauchte, starben die Leute um ihn herum wie die Fliegen. Das betraf leider auch 3 der 4 einzigen Freunde, die Remus je gehabt hatte. Dank Harry hatten er jetzt gar keine mehr, lebte in einer Hütte mitten im Wald, bemalte Ü-Eier Figuren und schraubte Kulis zusammen.

Was Albus Dumbledore anging...na ja, er war senil geworden und teilte sich nun mit Gilderoy Lockhart ein Zimmer im St.Mungo, da er nur noch zusammenhanglosen Blödscheiß von sich gab. Außerdem litt er an Inkontinez.

Dolores Umbridge hatte die Schulleitung übernommen, und Snape hatte sich blonde Strähnchen machen lassen. Außerdem war er jetzt endlich Professor im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und alle anderen hassten Harry auch, weil seine Bücher so erfolgreich waren.

Also: er war gaaaaaaaaanz allein.

Jetzt verbrachte er seine Nachmittage damit, Früchteteebeutel aufzuschlitzen und sich den Inhalt die Nase zu ziehen.

Aber um zurück zum Thema zu kommen: Die Träume begannen 1Woche nachdem Harry auf dem oberen Absatz de Astrologie-Turmes auf die Schnauze gefallen und unter lautem Gepolter und dem Gelächter seiner Mitschüler die Treppe herunter gerasselt war. Er wurde mit einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert, jedoch auch schnellstmöglich wieder entlassen, da ihn – wie sollte es auch anders sein – auch dort keiner leiden konnte.

'Wieso träume ich von dieser Kuh?' dachte Harry während er den Gang herunterlief, 'Und warum kann mich keiner leiden?'

Da kam Snape um die Ecke. „Warum Sie von dieser Kuh träumen Potter, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen- vielleicht sollten Sie aufhören, sich Früchtetee in die Nase zu ziehen- Und um Ihre zweite Frage zu beantworten" er sah Harry hämisch an „alle hassen Sie, weil Sie ein arroganter Schnösel sind, der nix besseres zu tun hat als den ganzen Tag über das Schulgelände zu _stolzieren _und sich unsagbar toll und erfolgreich zu finden."

Harry war baff. 'Woher weiß er das?' dachte e, und das sagte er auch. „Woher Wissen Sie das?"

„Ganz einfach: Hätten Sie nicht den ganzen Tag herumgemotzt und sich für alles zu gut gefunden und stattdessen brav Okklumentik gelernt, könnte ich auch nicht Ihre Gedanken lesen." Snape lachte dreckig und verschwand.

Harry stand alleine im Gang und glotzte stumpfsinnig in die Gegend.

Gut, dann würde er das Rätsel eben alleine lösen. Aber erst würde er sich ne Prise Früchtetee gönnen.

Am Nachmittag ging Harry in die Bibliothek der Schule, um dort nach Informationen über die Kuh zu suchen. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er diesen Schriftzug schon einmal irgendwo gesehen oder zumindest davon gehört hatte. MILKA...hatte er Professor Lupin diesen Begriff nicht einmal benutzen hören? MLKA...

nach 10 Minuten hatte Harry keine Lust mehr sich anzustrengen. Er wollte lieber seine Fanpost lesen und sich auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruhen. Das tat er dann auch.

In dieser Nacht veränderte sich der Traum.

Die Kuh war immer noch da, aber sie war nicht mehr allein. Hinter der Kuh zog ein dunkler Nebel auf, und aus diesem erschienen zwei Gestalten. Erst waren sie nur unförmige Schatten, aber dann nahmen sie langsam eine Form an. Das eine...es sah erst aus wie ein Zwerg, aber dann erkannte Harry einen kleinen Mohr mit einem Turban, der auf einem goldenen Hasen ,welcher ein rotes Halsband mit einem kleinen Glöckchen trug, ritt. Die zwei preschten auf die Kuh zu, und während die Kuh zu schrumpfen begann, begannen die zwei zu wachsen. Der Hase setzte zum tödlichen Sprung an.

"SAROTTI!" schrie der kleine Mohr.

In diesem Moment wachte Harry auf.

In seinem kleinen Spatzenhirn war nicht sehr viel von diesem Traum hängengeblieben, aber eins ganz dsicher: Der Ausruf "SAROTTI!"

Harry war sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um einen Fluch handelte. Sobald es hell wurde, rannte er in die Bibliothek und fing an, in sämtlichen Büchern nach "SAROTTI" zu suchen. Doch er fand – NIX!

Er hatte also as Frühstück verrafft und schob nun Kohldampf, was ihn dazu brachte, seine Taschen nach etwas essbarem zu durchsuchen. Erfolglos.

Harry überlegte. Er stand vor der Tür seines Klassenraums für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, vielleicht gab es dort etwas Essbares.

Er nahm Sirius' Messer, welches er mit Hilfe von Klebeband notdürftig geflickt hatte, aus seiner Tasche und öffnete die Tür. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles in diesem Raum ungenießbar aus. Harry suchte unter den Tischen, dem Lehrerput und in den Schränken. Und siehe da – im letzten Schrank auf dem obersten Brett in der allerinterletzten Ecke fand er eine interessante Kiste, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er nahm den Kasten aus dem Schrank. Der Kasten trug die Aufschrift: _"Eigentum von Professor R. J. Lupin"._ Professor Lupin arbeitete doch gar nicht mehr in Hogwarts...

Harry beschloss, das der Kasten seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte und öffnete ihn.

Er fiel vor Schreck fast tot um.

Der Kasten war von oben bis unten voll mit Schokolade.

'Natürlich!' dachte Harry, 'Schokolade!' Die Schokolade war lila verpackt und ein ihm verdammt bekannter Schriftzug prangte darauf – MILKA.

Natürlich! Deshalb hatte er es auch mit Lupin in Verbindung gebracht! Aber was hatte das ganze zu bedeuten? Harry hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer. Okay, er träumte von der MILKA-Kuh. Einmal wär okay gewesen, Zweimal hätte Zufall sein können...aber jede Nacht? Harry beschloss, sich darüber später Gedanken zu machen. Er riss die erste Packung Schokolade auf, begann zu essen und dachte über seine missliche Lage nach. Um alles zusammenzufassen: Nun wusste er zwar, woher er den Namen "MILKA" hatte, aber das wars dann auch schon. Fertig.

'Toll.' dachte Harry, 'Wen den Autoren nicht bald was einfällt, wird das ganze hier ne X-Aktion, wie schon so oft zuvor.' Da spürte er etwas. Anscheinend hatte die erste Autorin gerade eine Vision. Und zwar die, das Sting ein neues Album heraus brächte.

'Und was hat das bitteschön mit mir und meinen Problemen zu tun?' dachte Harry wütend.

Eigentlich hatte es ja auch nix mit ihm zu tun, aber seine Reaktion war wieder mal ein schlagender Beweiß für seinen kaum noch zu übertreffenden Egoismus gewesen.

Und so kam es, dass Harry in einem Haufen halb- und ganz aufgegessener Schokoladentafeln (die laut Beschriftung des Kartons noch nicht einmal die seinen waren) einschlief und zu Beginn des DADA-Unterrichts von einem seeehr, seeeehr gehässig blickenden Snape aus dem Reich der Träume gerissen wurde.

"POTTER!" röhrte Snape drauf los.

Harry machte vor Schreck einen gewaltigen Satz nach oben – und fiel derbe aufs Maul.

"Pro...Professor Snape!" stammelte er.

Snape beobachtete, wie Harry sich aufs Oberteil gaberte. "So, Potter..." säuselte er, wober er das "R" in "Potter" bedrohlich rollte. "10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unbefugtem Betretens eines Unterrichtsraums." begann Snape, "Und 15 für nicht erscheinen beim Frühstück." machte er munter weiter. "20 für verschlafen des Unterrichtsbeginns."

Sein Blick fiel auf die Kiste und ihre Aufschrift. Ein bitterböses Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. "Und 30 punkte Abzug für das Öffnen anderer Leute Eigentum und Aufessen anderer Leute ihrer Schokoade."

"Professor..." begann Hermine, welche mittlerweile auch im Klassenraum angekommen war, "Die Grammatik in Ihrem Satz betreffend der Schokolade eben war falsch."

Snape funkelte sie böse an.

"Und dank Miss Granger – noch 15 Punkte Abzug wegen vorlautem vVerhaltens einer Autoritätsperson gegüber. Aber für Ihre Auffassungsgabe bekommt sie eine 1."

'Scheiße', dachte Harry, 'muss der mich hassen.'

'Scheiße', dachte Snape, 'ich hasse den kerl.' Und das stimmte. Eigentlich hasste er alle Gryffindors (er hasste Kinder im allegemeinen), auch diese nervtötende Miss Granger, aber nicht so sehr wie er Harry hasste.

Außerdem konnte Hermine Harry auch nicht ab, und Harry´s Feinde waren Snape´s Freunde. Okay, so krass war die Situation dann doch nicht. Zumindest war Granger eine Gleichgesinnte. Jawohl.

So. Bis hier hin und nicht weiter.

Grund: Uns sind die Ideen aus- und der Plot verlorengegangen.

Also, wenn irgendwer ´ne Idee hat, wie´s weitergehen könnte, Bittebittebitte schreibt´s uns!

Axo, und wenn irgendwelche Harry, Ron, Hermine, Dumbledore oder weiß Gott was Fans sich auf den Schlips getreten fühlen weil wir so fies zu ihren Liblingscharakteren sind – nehmt´s uns nicht übel, wir ziehen in der Story ja jeden runter, auch unsere Lieblingspersonen. Versucht drüber zu lachen, auch wenns nicht lustig ist, okay?


End file.
